We Are Nebula!
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on September 15th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "We Are Nebula!" Synopsis Wataru's younger brother, Isamu, once dreamed of making it big as a rugby player. But he somehow ended up living in a sharehouse with a bunch of aliens! They only want to live quietly on Earth, and in time Isamu comes to accept them. But before long, the alien housemates drawn into a conflict with an evil space crime syndicate over a shark-whale, which can be raised to become a dangerous weapon! Isamu is dragged into their struggle, and it seems that the matter will be settled over... a game of rugby!? Plot One day, the members of Xio are watching a live Rugby event. As it turns out, Xio had come to watch Rugby because Wataru's younger brother, Isamu, is participating in the event. At first, Isamu proves to be a very skilled Rugby Player, however during the game's final moments, Isamu notices an oncoming member of the rival team, and he accidentally tosses the ball to the wrong player out of fear, costing his team the game. Back in the locker room, the Coach and his fellow players agnrily haggle Isamu for choking at the last minute, only for Isamu to angrily announce that he is quitting the team. Sometime later, Isamu notices that a house known as the "Nebula House" is accepting tenants. Curious, Isamu visits the house and its friendly members: Nakuri, Ikari, and Haruki, who openly welcome Isamu as their guest. While eating dinner with Nakuri, Ikari, and Haruki though, Isamu passes out in front of them. As Isamu sleeps however, Nakuri, Ikari, and Haruki shed their disguises, revealing that they are all aliens! (Nakuri is an Alien Nackle, Ikari is an Alien Icarus, and Haruki is an Alien Valkie.) It is revealed that the three aliens have been living on Earth in secrecy for sometime, and as a result have been in need of money to continue living, hence why they need tenants. As Isamu continues to stay with them, he eventually discovers that they are aliens in disguise, and is about to call Xio on them. However, upon noticing the aliens' kind demeanor (in which at one moment, turning someone's missing wallet in rather than keeping it for themselves) Isamu sees a different side to them and continues to stay with them. Meanwhile back at Xio's HQ, Xio takes notice of four other aliens raiding a warehouse on some security cameras: Alien Babalou, Dada, Kemur Man, and Alien Zetton, whom Dr. Guruman states is a Crime Organization known as the "Dark Star Cluster." Back at the Nebula house, a small meteor crashes in as Nakuri, Ikari, Haruki, and Isamu are eating lunch. The meteor however reveals itself to be a tiny Samekujira known as "Jolly," who is the pet of Haruki. During the ruckus however, the Aliens had accidentally shed their disguises in front of Isamu, which frightens them into running away from him. At the same time, Xio takes notice of the meteor's event and Daichi and Wataru are sent to investigate, where they run into the Nebula House aliens by coincidence, where they mistake them as the ones responsible for the meteor event. Isamu however stands in Xio's way, protecting Nebula House aliens' innocence of the event. Suddenly, the Dark Star Cluster aliens arrive on the scene as well, demanding that the Nebula House aliens hand over Jolly in order to make a profit off of the Monster. The Nebula House aliens however firmly refuse, challenging the Dark Star Cluster aliens to a game of Rugby by using Isamu's skills to save them. To their shock (as well as Xio's) Dark Star Cluster's Alien Babalou is a skilled Rugby player as well, and the Dark Star Cluster aliens agree to participate against them in 3 days. At first, Isamu refuses to play as he is still bitter towards his previous team was what made him quit Rugby in the first place, but ultimately, he is forced to change his mind when Wataru shamefully reminds him that he's doing the exact same thing he did with his last team, revealing that Isamu only joined Rugby because he wanted to be appreciated on the same level as Wataru. Realizing how cruelly he's acting, Isamu agrees to help the Nebula House alien, while Xio watches over the event to make sure none of the Aliens go rogue. When the day of the event comes, Xio and Isamu's coach and teammates gathers to watch the event. For the first half of the game, the Dark Star Cluster aliens easily outwits and overpowers the Nebula House aliens by using cheap tactics and their own superpowers to help themselves, ultimately ending the first half of the game with a staggering score of 51-0. During the second half however when the Dark Star Cluster aliens continue to cheat with the help of their Alien Akumania referee, Isamu's become fired up from frustration and his newfound ambition allows him to turn the tables on the team, bringing the score to 51-52, leaving the Nebula House aliens victorious, and earning Isamu the respect of him teammates back. With the game over, Isamu tries to show good sportsmanship to Alien Babalou by offering to shake his hand. Alien Babalou and the rest of the Dark Star Cluster aliens however don't take losing lightly, and out of rage, the Aliens take on a Giant Form and prepare to crush everyone in attendance. Luckily, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X and after shortly tangling with all four Aliens, Ultraman X activates his Gomora Armor and sends all four aliens flying away with Gomora's Oscillation Wave. Shortly after, Isamu and the Nebula House aliens express their graditude in one another for have faith in each other for their victory. At the same time, Isamu's coach and teammates reconfront Isamu, offering him to rejoin their team, to which Isamu accepts, now with more confidences. With Isamu now onto bigger and better things as a Rugby player again, Nakuri, Ikari, and Haruki resume living their lives in secrecy, but continue to retain their friendship with Isamu. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode marks the first time in the entire Ultra Series in which an Alien Zetton has taken on a Giant Form, as well as fought against an Ultra. Errors *Despite being completely different from their previous personi, Alien Nackle "Nakuri's" suit is reused from the "Gray" suit that appeared primarily in the Ultraman Ginga series', even possessing his effeminate personality and fan that Gray often carried around with him. **Additionally, the nameless Alien Zetton that was a part of the Dark Star Cluster reuses the exact same suit that Alien Zetton "Berume" wore in Ultraman Ginga S, as well as retains many of Berume's personality traits and poses. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes